


Touching

by FishEyenoMiko



Series: Touching [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Communication, Communication Failure, Discovery, Exhibitionism, Fanart, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Ghost Sex, Illustrated, Invisibility, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Stranger Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds that just because Hiccup can't see him doesn't mean they can't be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Story by [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko) and [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN)  
> Written by [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)  
> Beta by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN)
> 
> Used for [this prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=61671#cmt61671) on [rotg_kink](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/):  
>  _Jack Frost/Hiccup. It's always rather cold on Berk, so it's no surprise that Jack likes to hang out there, and he's pleased to see the island's young inhabitants enjoying the winter weather, and stares in wonder as he sees they've started riding dragons. He becomes interested in one young boy in particular (Hiccup) and is shocked when he realizes the boy can see him. The two connect and slashiness ensues. Bonus points if they go flying together, Hiccup on Toothless and Jack with his staff :)_
> 
> **UPDATE:**  
>  Tumblr artist Miundy-Foxy was kind enough to create art for this fic! I have added it at the appropriate point in the story.  
> You can find Miundy's Tumblr [here](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com/).

Jack Frost was floating around, letting the wind carry him where she would, when he realized he was near the village of Berk. Smiling, he turned, heading towards the small island that the village was built on. He hadn’t been there for a few months, so he decided it was time to pay them another visit.

 

Jack had first found the village a little over a year ago. It was inhabited by Vikings; strong, hearty people who considered their island's harsh living conditions a challenge, not a detriment. Not even occasionally being attacked by dragons seemed to bother the residents of Berk all that much.

While investigating the town for the first time, Jack had come up upon an unusual young man named Hiccup. He was small and skinny, two traits that were anathema to the Vikings of Berk. In fact, despite being the son of Stoick the Vast, the village's chief, he wasn't held in very high regard. When Jack first saw Hiccup, he'd been a quiet, isolated boy who most people thought of as a nuisance, when they thought of him at all. But during later visits, he found the boy more self-assured and popular. Jack had found, to his surprise that the boy had befriended an injured dragon, who was hidden in a cove. Hiccup used the things he'd learned from the dragon--named Toothless--to excel at dragon-training, hence his sudden fame.

A few visits later, Jack came to find a completely transformed village. Instead of fighting off dragons, they were now living with them. And something else had happened; Hiccup now sported a prosthetic, having lost the lower part of his left leg. Despite this, he was quite happy; he and Toothless were considered valued members of the community.

 

Jack flew through the narrow streets of Berk, leaving a cold gust of wind in his wake. He laughed as a man's hat blew off, and a woman's laundry was scattered on the ground. Touching down, he watched the damp street turn into ice under his feet. He skated through village like this until he finally heard what he was looking for. Taking a left, he came to the town square. Jack smiled as he watched several young Vikings and dragons run around the square, throwing snowballs and building snowdragons and generally acting like any group of young people with snow and time to play in it.

Running into the middle of the fray, Jack created a snowball, then lobbed it right at the back of a Viking named Snotlout.

The boy turned around. 

"Hey! Who did that?!"

"Maybe it was a troll!" said one of a set of twins... Jack was pretty sure it was the girl, Ruffnut.

"You shouldn't joke about trolls," said a blond boy named Fishlegs, "They’re real you know. They steal people's left socks."

"Well, then I don't have anything to worry about."

Jack, who'd been whipping up more snow for the kids, turned when he heard that voice. He smiled as he saw Hiccup and Toothless land nearby. No sooner had Hiccup slid off Toothless' back than he was scooping up some snow and forming it into a ball. Grinning, he looked over at a blonde girl, Astrid.

"Don't you dare," said the girl, holding a snowball ready to throw it. "You hit me with that and I'll make you pay..." 

Astrid's tone was stern, but she was grinning playfully. Still, Hiccup seemed to decide to play it safe, tossing the snowball at Fishlegs instead.

Jack formed his own snowball, again aiming straight for Snotlout. When the boy turned to see who had hit him from his right, Hiccup quickly made a new snowball and hit him from the font.

"Hey! No fair, gangin' up on me!"

"I didn’t do anything," said Fishlegs, who was unknowingly standing right next to Jack.

"Like I said," said the twin again, "It was a troll." 

The other twin nodded.

"Hey!" Jack protested, "I'm not a troll!"

For that, Jack waited until the twin wasn't looking and lobbed a snowball right at her(?) back. The other one laughed--until Jack hit him(?) with a snowball, right on the side of his(?) head. It was now the other twin's turn to laugh.

Hiccup laughed too, until Toothless hit him lightly on the side with his tail.

"Hey!"

Letting out a laugh, the dragon loped off, clearly wanting Hiccup to play.

Smiling, Jack created another snowball and tossed it at the dragon. He laughed--until the dragon turned and glared straight at him.

"Oh, right," Jack reminded himself, "dragons can see me..."

Toothless gave Jack a grin and rushed towards him. While Jack knew the dragon meant him no real harm, he still shot up and out of the dragon's reach. Toothless leaped a bit, then landed again. He glared at Jack, letting out an annoyed grunt.

"I guess I am kind of cheating, huh?"

But before Jack could touch back down, Hiccup had run up to Toothless. He looked up at where Toothless seemed to be looking.

"What is it, buddy?"

Toothless looked up at Jack, then to Hiccup, then back to Jack. 

"Do you want to go flying?" Apparently, all Hiccup could see was Toothless looking up at the sky.

Toothless looked up at Jack, then turned to Hiccup and gave a little nod and a happy yelp.

Hiccup smiled. 

"Okay, let's go get you ready!" He turned to the other kids. "Have fun, guys, Toothless and I are going to go flying."

Smiling, Jack flew over to Hiccup's house. He sat on the roof and watched as Hiccup put a special saddle and harness on Toothless. The apparatus had a fake tailfin that allowed Toothless to fly, though he needed Hiccup to make it work properly.

As soon as Hiccup mounted Toothless, Jack got to his feet and jumped up, letting the wind catch him and carry him toward the sea. Toothless quickly followed after him; overtaking him, and looking back with a smug look

"Oh, yeah?" Jack loved a challenge. "Can you do this?"

Jack dove sharply, leveling out only inches above the sea. He flew along, leaving a wake of air and water behind him. He looked up only to see Toothless executing a similar dive. Hiccup let out a cry that was a mix of surprise and exhilaration as they leveled out and flew over the sea.

Jack laughed, floating further up in the air. 

Toothless followed Jack. Grinning at the boy, he drew in his wings then started to tilt to his side.

"Oh, gods," Hiccup muttered, apparently knowing--and dreading--what Toothless was about to do. Nevertheless, he flattened himself against Toothless' saddle and braced himself for it.

And with that, Toothless begin spinning. Jack stared in amazement boy and dragon corkscrewed through the air. They traveled several feet before they stopped, and Toothless turned around, looking at Jack expectantly.

"Always with the spinning..." Hiccup grumbled dizzily. 

"I think I can manage that," Jack boasted. 

Holding his arms and staff close to himself, Jack did the same spinning move Toothless has done. He came out of it a little dizzy, hanging at the mercy of the wind as he got his bearings again. As he recovered, he could swear he heard Toothless _laugh_ at him.

"Toothless... what you laughing at? For that matter, what you _looking_ at?"

The dragon rolled his eyes--a habit he'd picked up from Hiccup--and just let out an annoyed huff.

Hiccup sighed. "C'mon, one more thing before we go home, okay buddy?"

Toothless nodded, letting Hiccup steer him. Jack followed, curious to see what the boy had in mind. 

 

They flew a short distance, around the island to a series of rocky outcrops. Hiccup began maneuvering himself and Toothless though the rocks, twisting and turning, diving and rising with practiced ease and speed. 

Jack followed the pair, matching them trick for trick. He occasionally caught up, flying next to Toothless. Toothless would turn, acknowledging Jack's presence. Jack smiled back.

 

They finally out of the rock formations, and began flying level and calm. The wind was beneath them, buoying up both Toothless' large black wings and Jack's outstretched body.

"Man, you two are good!" Jack said. 

Toothless turned and smiled at him.

"Okay, seriously, Toothless, are you... seeing something?"

Toothless looked up at Hiccup, then over to Jack.

Hiccup followed Toothless' eyeline. While he could see nothing, the fact that Toothless seemed convinced there was something there made him wonder.

"Okay..." 

Hiccup smiled in Jack's direction. "Hey there. I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless." He patted Toothless' head.

Jack was puzzled. "Wait... can you see me?"

"Are you some sort of spirit?" Hiccup asked. "Actually, I guess there's no point in asking, since I can't hear you."

Jack sighed. "That's what I thought..."

"Maybe you're a god?"

"Ha! I wish!"

"Maybe you're a spirit? Or..." Hiccup looked thoughtful for a second. "Are... are you my mom?"

He turned as much as he could while still steering Toothless, looking in Jack's direction.

"Could you be... Mother...?"

Jack suddenly felt guilty. He himself had never had a family, but he knew it must be difficult to deal with losing a loved one, especially a parent.

"I'm sorry..."

Hiccup turned back, shaking his head. 

"No, it doesn't feel right. I... I think I could tell. I know it sounds odd, but... but I'd _know_ if you were my mom."

Hiccup sighed. He gently patted Toothless' side. "Let's go home, buddy."

 

They landed right outside Hiccup's house. Dismounting, Hiccup opened the door, holding it open so Toothless could enter. Jack flew through the door as well, alighting on one of the beams across the ceiling. Toothless looked up at him curiously, then seemed to decide he was nothing to worry about.

Hiccup walked over, carefully removing Toothless' rigging. He gently rubbed the dragon's tail where his fin was missing.

"You okay, buddy?"

Toothless nodded, letting out a happy chirp. 

Hiccup smiled. He walked over to the nearly dead fire pit, which was now almost nothing but hot coals, and added some wood.

"Hey, could you give me a hand here?"

Toothless shot a small burst of flame into the pit. The fire flared up, and was soon burning quite nicely.

"Thanks, bud," said Hiccup, rubbing Toothless' head affectionately.

Toothless jumped onto the large circular stone that served as his bed. He circled, breathing fire, then tamping it down, resting on the embers.

Hiccup stretched, walking over and sitting on his bed. He looked around.

"I wonder if it followed me home?" Hiccup mused.

Looking over and seeing that Toothless seemed to be asleep, Hiccup took his shirt off, tossing it onto the chair by the bed. Standing up, he untied the drawstring on his pants and slipped them down to his thighs. Sitting back down, Hiccup reached down, taking his prosthetic off. He then removed his pants, putting them and his prosthetic on the chair, as well.

Blushing, Jack looked away. He was about to leave when Hiccup said, "I hope you're still here, spirit..."

Jack stopped, turning and looking down at the now-naked Viking.

Hiccup was now lying on his back. He ran his left hand down his chest.

"It's just me and my dad living here, and he's on a fishing trip... we're all alone..." He spoke a little quieter, "Well, and Toothless, but he's asleep..."

Hiccup ran his hand over his abdomen.

"I know I'm not the most... Viking-looking Viking there is..." as Hiccup spoke, his hand dipped lower. "But maybe you still find me... desirable?"

Jack almost-subconsciously stepped closer the bed. True, Hiccup was small and thin, but he had some muscles (the boy worked in a smithy, after all), and was quite fit. Besides, Jack rather preferred thin guys.

"I wonder what your hands feel like?" Hiccup mused as he slid his hand slowly down the length of his cock. "Maybe you don't even have hands..."

"Yes I do," Jack protested gently.

"Well, I'm going to imagine you do," Hiccup continued. He was now stroking himself in earnest.

Jack had moved even closer as Hiccup spoke. He was now right next to Hiccup's bed.

"I'd love it if you touched me right now," Hiccup moaned with pleasure.

Jack sighed. "I wish I could."

Looking down at Hiccup, Jack saw that tip of the young Viking's cock was glistening with precum. With a bitter laugh, he reached out to touch the boy's cock.

"Ah!"

Jack backed up, stunned. He had just touched Hiccup.

"Spirit?"

Jack's heart was pounding in his chest. He'd just _touched_ a human...

"Spirit? Are you there? Did you... touch me?" 

Jack reached out again, his hand sliding up the boy's shaft.

Hiccup shivered. "That feels good," he said softly.

"You can feel me...? Can you see me? And hear me? Hello?"

"Don't stop," said Hiccup.

Jack rested his staff against the wall behind Hiccup's bed. He sat on the bed next to the boy's hip. 

"If you can hear me, say, 'Hi, my name is Hiccup.'"

"Spirit...? Are you still there?"

Jack sighed. "Well... I guess this is better than nothing..."

Reaching down, Jack wrapped his hand around Hiccup's cock.

"Ahhh..." said Hiccup with a smile, "your hands are cold... but it's nice..."

Jack stroked gently. He'd done this to himself often enough; working out how to do it to another guy wasn't hard.

An idea came to Jack. He'd spied on people doing it and the recipient seemed to enjoy it. Scooting back, he leaned down, sliding his tongue up the underside of Hiccup's prick.

"Oh... gods!"

Smiling, Jack licked his lips, then slid them down Hiccup's shaft. He bobbed up and down on it few times.

"Oh... oh, Spirit... so good..."

Jack moved back up to the tip, sliding his tongue along the slit.

"Oh! Oh, Spirit! Oh!"

Toothless suddenly lifted his head, letting out a worried chirp.

Hiccup let out a laugh. "No, Toothless, it's okay. I... uh... these are happy noises..."

Toothless let out am annoyed chuff. He turned around and settled back on his stone with his back to Hiccup's bed.

Jack suddenly felt self-conscious; after all, Toothless could see him, and what he was doing was... rather intimate. He started to move back.

"No, Spirit... please," Hiccup replied, reaching down for him. "Toothless won’t bother us anymore, I promise..."

Jack had to admit he was enjoying himself. And Toothless _was_ looking the other way now. Reaching down to take ahold of Hiccup's cock, he licked the tip again, then closed his mouth over the head. He slid his tongue across the hot, throbbing flesh, once again pressing gently against the slit.

Hiccup moaned, his hands gripping the bed and his back arching as he came.

Thick, warm liquid squirted into Jack's mouth. His first instinct was to swallow it, but then another idea came to mind. 

 

Jack moved up, looking down into Hiccup's eyes. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Hiccup's. When Hiccup kissed back, Jack used his lips to gently open the boy's mouth so that Hiccup's emission oozed into his own mouth. Hiccup gave a little start when he realized what Jack was doing, but then he kissed back. As Jack pulled away, Hiccup followed him up, kissing him again. 

Hiccup smiled up at Jack. He laughed. 

"My first experience with a girl, and I can’t even see her..."

Jack winced. "A girl? I'm not--ooooohhh... oh, of course."

It hadn't occurred to Jack that Hiccup would think he was a girl. But Jack knew that if anything else was going to happen, he was going to have to come clean. Hiccup might be upset; he might even reject him, but being dishonest seemed like the worse option.

Standing up, Jack undid his pants, pulling them off. Then he sat back down.

"Spirit...?"

Jack took Hiccup's hand and rested it on his cock. 

"Spirit, what are--oh!"

Hiccup quickly drew his hand away. He sat up, looking in Jack's direction.

"You're... a boy..."

He looked thoughtful. "A boy..." He shrugged. "Okay."

Jack let out a relieved sigh.

Hiccup looked around. "Spirit?"

Quickly, Jack took his cloak and shirt off. He sat down on the bed and took Hiccup's hand.

Smiling, Hiccup pulled him closer. He slid his hand up Jack's arm, to his neck, then his face.

Jack sighed happily as Hiccup's warm fingers moved across his cheeks, and over his nose. He shivered--not something he was used to doing--when Hiccup slid the tips of his fingers across his lips.

"Oh... Hiccup..."

"Sorry," said Hiccup, "I can tell you're talking, but I can’t tell what you'e saying..."

Jack smirked, then leaned forward, kissing Hiccup.

"Okay, that I understand," said Hiccup, leaning forward for another kiss. Jack met him halfway.

"You're awfully cold, Spirit... is that normal? Do you want to warm yourself by the fire?" 

Hiccup sighed. "I guess asking you question is poi--no, wait! I have an idea. If you want to say yes, tap me on the shoulder twice. If you mean no, just tap once. Do you understand?" 

Jack tapped Hiccup on the shoulder twice.

"Great! Okay. So, are you all right?"

Jack tapped twice.

"The cold is normal for you?"

Jack gave two more taps.

"Okay."

Smiling, Jack kissed Hiccup again. Hiccup kissed back, gently resting his warm, calloused hands on Jack cold, smooth cheeks. Jack pushed Hiccup down, lying on top of him.

"Oohh... nice..."

Hiccup ran his hands across Jack's neck and down his back. Jack rubbed Hiccups arms, then moved down to his hips. 

Jack gaped as Hiccup kissed his neck, then moved up to his ear. When he nibbled on his earlobe, Jack actually let out a moan.

Looking down, Jack saw that he was hard. Not surprising; he'd had so little contact with anyone that even just a little playing around would arouse him. He shifted, not-quite accidentally poking Hiccup in the leg.

"What was tha... oh... oh!"

Jack smiled. He ran his hand along Hiccup's inner thigh. The boy shivered but didn't pull away, so Jack continued up, slowly. When he reached the boy's hip, he moved his hand around, caressing Hiccup's ass.

"That's nice," Hiccup said, smiling down towards Jack.

Smiling back, Jack slid his fingers between Hiccup's ass cheeks. He found the boy's rectum, stroking the entrance. 

Hiccup squirmed a little.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Realizing Hiccup might not know what he was hinting at, Jack pressed his finger gently into his opening.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh... oh, gods. Can you... do that?"

Smirking, Jack tapped on Hiccup's hip twice.

"Oh... wow, I... uh... hmmm."

Hiccup sat up, a thoughtful look on his face. "Okay, but... uh... it seems like there's gonna be some... uh, friction."

"True," said Jack.

"Oh, I know," said Hiccup. "Hang on..."

Reaching over, Hiccup got his prosthetic. Putting it on, he got to his feet.

Toothless looked up, tilting his head curiously.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'm just getting up to go to the kitchen..."

Toothless let out a little chirp, then put his head back down.

Hiccup came back into the bedroom with a small jar and a couple of cloths. He draped the cloths over the headboard and set the jar on the bed. Then Hiccup sat down, taking his prosthetic off. Jack slid close, giving Hiccup a soft kiss, partially to greet him, but also to let him know he was still there. Hiccup kissed him back, smiling.

Hiccup opened the jar, tilting it so Jack could look in. 

"It's yak butter. I thought it might... ya now, help... er, smooth the way..."

Smiling, Jack slid close, running his hand up Hiccup's thigh. Hiccup moaned softly.

"Here, let me."

Hiccup lay down. Reaching into the jar, he got a glob of butter on his fingers. Then he opened his legs, sliding his left hand between them. He found his asshole, and ran his fingers around the rim. He winced a little as he slid one finger in, stretching himself.

Jack watched, finding the whole display arousing. It was so engrossing that it he had to remind himself that he was a participant, not just an observer. He crawled up between Hiccup's legs, being mindful of his left, then reached up, resting his hand over Hiccup's hand.

"Oh! Oh, Spirit..." Hiccup smiled. "Here..."

Taking another glob of butter, Hiccup held his hand out. Jack swiped the butter off Hiccup's fingers, then gently slid one finger into the boy. Hiccup moaned, shifting a little and opening his legs wider.

Jack moved up further, pressing another finger into Hiccup. He worked slowly, scissoring his fingers to stretch him open. 

"Oh, Spirit," Hiccup moaned. "Please..."

Shifting around, Jack lay on top of Hiccup. They kissed, and Hiccup reached up, running his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Spirit..."

Jack reached down and stroked himself. He was already aroused; it didn't take long for him to become erect. Then carefully, awkwardly, he pushed himself into Hiccup. The tightness felt good, even if it was almost uncomfortably hot.

"Oh... yes, Spirit..." 

"This feels good for me, too," said Jack, kissing Hiccup. He pushed in again.

Hiccup let out a cry.

"Oh, great Odin! Do that again!"

Smiling, Jack pulled back, then pushed back in.

"Yes! That's it... Oh, Spirit..."

The position was awkward, so Jack reached down, putting his hands on Hiccup's hips and tilted them up more. He pushed in again; Hiccup's reaction let him know he'd hit the spot again. Holding Hiccup in the new position, Jack began thrusting in and out of him.

"Oh... Oh, Spirit! Oh, gods!" Hiccup was clutching Jack's side with one hand, his other hand gripping the edge of his bed.

"Oh... Oh, Hiccup... this is amazing..." Jack knew Hiccup couldn't hear him, but still couldn't resist expressing his pleasure.

Jack's whole body trembled as he came. 

"Oh! Cold..." 

"Sorry..."

Hiccup giggled. "Everything about you is cold, huh?"

He leaned up, giving Jack a slow, deep kiss.

Rolling on to his side, Jack looked down to see that Hiccup was still half-hard. He wrapped his hand around the boy's cock. Hiccup placed his hand over Jack's, and they stroked him off together.

 

Hiccup sighed happily. "Wow... that was wonderful..." he looked down at himself. "I'm a bit of a mess..."

He started to sit up, reaching for one of the cloths on his headboard. Jack gently pushed him back down. Reaching up, he got it for him. 

Hiccup chuckled. "Oooh... floating cloth..."

Laughing, Jack waved the cloth back and forth in front of him.

Hiccup laughed again. He reached out, slightly to the side of the cloth and making contact with Jack's hand. Grabbing it, he pulled the boy down, kissing him.

Jack cleaned Hiccup off. He wasn't sure what to with the cloth afterwards.

"You can just toss it in the fire," said Hiccup. 

After throwing the rag in the fire, Jack went back over to Hiccup's bed. He rested his hand on Hiccup's leg. Smiling, the boy moved over, giving Jack room. Jack lay down next to his lover, resting his head on his chest.

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

Jack smiled and tapped Hiccup on the hip twice.

"And after tomorrow, will I see you again?" Hiccup paused, then let out a laugh. "Well, you know what I mean..."

Jack tapped Hiccup's hip twice again.

"Good," said Hiccup, putting his arms around Jack's waist and pulling him closer. "I'm not sure how this is all going to work out, especially when my dad gets back..." Hiccup sighed. "Well, I'll think of something... this isn't the first time I've had to improvise in a tricky situation."

Jack laughed, sliding up to kiss Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled.

"Good night, Spirit."

Jack pressed his lips against Hiccup's cheek.

"Good night, Hiccup."


End file.
